I Can Only Imagine
by krissykinzxox14
Summary: What happens when the Jonas Family moves in next door to Danielle?.... EVERTYTHING! In this story you will find that alot happens in just one simple move, even though in the end it really wasn't that simple.
1. Surprise

"Squeak..." The bus slowly came to a stop. I walked off the bus and headed towards the sidewalk. Once again, the second my foot hit the sidewalk, the bus slowly pulled away from the curb and went on to the next stop. I was walking home by myself since Sam was home sick today and didn't come to school. So to entertain myself, I just listened to the Jonas Brothers on my iPod.

"Oohh this is an S.O.S, don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line it's true..." I sung to myself, slightly loud enough for the people around me to hear. "I gave my all for you, now my hearts in two and I can't find the other half..." I kept singing, but something was different this time. Someone had joined in singing with me. I couldn't tell who it was singing along but I knew it was a boy, and he sounded pretty young. Maybe 6 or 7. Then, all of a sudden, I see him running up and down the street like a maniac. "It's like I'm walking on broken glass. Better believe I bled. It's a call I'll never get."he kept singing. This time, I just let him sing by himself. I didn't recognize the voice untill I got a little closer.

"Franklin Nathaniel Jonas! You know you are not suppose to be running around in the street unsupervised!" Mrs. Jonas yelled to the little boy running around. "Get inside the house right this instant!"

"Wow, his mother sounds very ang--wait a minute...did she say Franklin Nathaniel JONAS??!!??" I thought to myself as I kept walking towards my house.

"But mom...! Nick gets to run around like a maniac! Why can't I?" Frankie asked his mother in a whiny tone. "I wanna have fun!"

"I'm sorry but you are only 7 years old. You can't be running around the street, especially when no one is watching you. We can't take the chance of you getting run over by a car, now can we? Once one of your brothers get home from the studio you can come back out and play with them. Maybe they will even walk you around the neighborhood meeting all your new neighbors." Frankie's mother replied.

"Fine." He answered plainly. In his voice you could tell that he didn't want to stop playing but he knew he had to.

When I got home, all I could think about was what i had seen... and better yet heard while I was just walking home from school. I kept reffering back to the name of the little boy while I sat down in the computer chair and started researching the name. "Franklin Nathaniel Jonas... searching, searching, ahh! I found it! _Franklin Nathaniel Jonas, Brother of none the less Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas of the ever so popular band The Jonas Brothers._" That one sentence is all I needed to figure out why the little boy and his voice were so familiar. I knew that this could only mean that the Jonas Family was moving in next door to me. They were going to be my new neighbors... wow.


	2. Moving In

When I woke up the next day, I figured that all this was just a dream. _"This is impossible, The Jonas Brothers can't be my neighbors."_ I thought to myself. So when I got up and out of bed, I walked out front and sat on my front porch to get some fresh air. To my surprise, at 6 o'clock in the morning, right next door Nick sits. _"CRAP!"_ I said under my breath as I looked down noticing I was still in my pajamas. _"Oh well, it's not like he's going to care. He's still in his."_ I sat down on my front porch and thought about what I should say. But I couldn't think over all the noise since he was practicing. So, being my stupid self, I just got up and walked towards him.

"You know they're gunna hear you, right." I said to him while walking up to his doorstep. "You'll get attacked, trust me." I told him calmly.

"Oh yeah, I figured once everyone started getting up, I would have to go back in. I didn't know you guys woke up so early." He said as he finished up playing Year 3000. "I'm Ni--"

"Nick Jonas. I know." I cut him off, saying with a sweet smile. "I'm kind of a huge fan." I continued, feeling embarrassed and looking down towards my feet. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound obs--"

"obsessed..." He finished my sentence. "No, you don't, It's fine." He continued as he slowly looked up towards me. His eyes met mine. We stood there for what felt like hours. It was silent until...

"Nick!! Breakfast is read--" Joe said while walking out the front door. He cut himself off when he looked down, noticing Nick and I sitting on the front porch, staring into each others eyes. "AKWARD!!!"

Nick and I jumped. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, I quickly stood up and started to walk away. As I was walking away, I felt someone grab ahold of my arm. I quickly turned back around.

"Wait! If you want to, you can stay for breakfast. My mom made eggs, bacon, and bicuits with gravy." Nick explained to me in a quiet _no don't leave_ tone.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Nick Jonas was standing right in front of me, practically begging me to stay and eat breakfast with him."OK, as long as it's ok with your parents, I'd love to stay." It took me a while to answer but I finally did. "I don't want to be rude."

"No it's fine, my parents won't care, and none of my brothers mind either. Right Joe?!?" He questioned while turning his head towards Joe, ginving him the kind of look that said _don't mess this up for me_ and then wuickly turned back around to face me.

"Yeah don't worry, we won't mind." Joe answered looking straight at me. "But I do have a question." He asked as he turned back to Nick. "How and when did you meet her?"

"Uhh... she came up to me this morning, and we started to talk." Nick answered. Then he turned back towards me and smiled.

"Oh" Joe said. "Well, we should probably go back inside now, before Kevin gets all the bacon!" Joe ran inside and quickly sat down at the table in the dining room.

Nick and I stood up and walked inside. As I sat down next to Nick, I felt akward. _"I just met him, and I'm already eating breakfast with him!"_ It didn't bother me to much but I was a bit nervous. As I was taking a bite of my eggs, my pocket started to vibrate. I looked down to see who was calling me. _"__**Sam calling... **__I have to answer."_ I thought to myself. "Excuse me." I said rushing out of the dining room and outside the front door.

"Yes Sam!" I screamed into the phone.

"Hey I'm walking down to your house. I'll be there in a minute. Bye" she said, hanging up the phone.

As she was hanging up I heard a door open and then close behind me. I turned around to find Nick standing there.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Do you have to leave?"

"I don't know, It's just that. Well, my best friend Sam is walking to my house right now and I don't know how to explain you to her." I answered him. "Ahh dangit, here she comes. I'm sorry Nick I have to leave, but I'll come back over later. Don't forget, I live right next door."

"OK, bye..." Nick started. "Hey! Wait! I never got your name I'm sorry!" He continued.

"I'm Danielle, come over whenever, just not today. I'll come over once I explain everything to Sam. Bye!" I said to him as I walked through his yard and into my own.

"Bye Danielle" His voice slowly faded away. I watched him walk into his house then waited in my front yard for Sam to ceom closer. _How am I suppose to explain this to her?_


	3. The Plan

"Hey Danielle. Sorry I came so early, but I got bored." Sam started to explain to me. "So, what do you wanna do?"

_"So she interrupted the most perfect moment in my life because she was bored!?!"_ I thought to myself. _"Dangit Sam!!"_ I didn't know how to explain the whole situation to her, so I just stalled for a while. "Umm... how about we go walk around the neighborhood. Then, when we come back to my house, I have a surprise for you." I quickly said without thinking. "I know you don't normally like surprises, but trust me." I continued as I figured out a plan.

"OK, Danielle, but don't make me wait to long." Sam replied in some what of an angry tone.

"OK, We can leave as soon as I get dressed and take out the trash. Just wait in the living room, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said to her, quickly running out the door with a bag if trash.

As I quickly threw the bag into the trash can, I ran up to the Jonas's door. Nick looked through the eyehole on the door. He quickly opened the door. "Yes... does she know yet?" He asked me.

"No, I came over to ask you if I could bring her over in like 30 minutes. See, I'm taking her to walk around the neighborhood then I was going to see if I could bring her over." I quickly said, explaining my plan to him.  
Then, maybe we can all hang out, maybe watch a movie or something."

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" He quickly replied. "Wait, how ole is she?"

"She's 17..." I answered with a questioning tone. "Why?"

"That's great! Joe can come with us. That way she wont have to hang out with us, she'll have someone her own age." He said smiling.

"Yeah, OK that sounds good. I have to go but I'll be back with Sam in about 30 minutes. Bye Nick!" I said to him as I smiled and walked away.

"OK, Bye Danielle." Nick smiled and walked back inside.

I quickly ran back inside, catching my breath before I went back in so Sam wouldn't know I had been running.

"What took you so long?!?" Sam asked me the second the door opened. "You took FOREVER!!!"

"I'm sorry!! Let's just go. I don't mind walking around in my pajamas." I said as I grabbed my keys and walked back outside.

As I was walking down my driveway, I looked back towards the Jonas's house. Nick noticed me and smiled. I smiled back and started to walk away.


	4. Stalling

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked me. "You look like a freak!!" She started to laugh as she walked down the sidewalk. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know, were just gunna walk around if that's ok with you. Unless you have somewhere you would like to go." I questioned.

"No, I don't. I agree with you, let's just walk around." Sam soon answered.

About 10 minutes passed, Sam was restless and I was nervous. I had to stall for another 20 minutes before I could take her over to the Jonas's house. I quickly thought of a plan. "Hey Sam, do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" I asked her.

"Ummm... sure, but I'll need to go over to my house to get a few things. When can I go do that?" She replied.

"We can right now if ya want to. We have plenty of time." I answered her.

"OK!" She soon responded. We started skipping down to her house.

It took us about 5 minutes to get down to her house. We walked inside and went straight up to her room. As she packed, I sat on her bed watching the time closly.

We had been at her house for almost 10 minutes now. _"We have to be back at the Jonas's home in 5 minutes!! I have to get her out of here!!"_ I thought to myself. _"We can't stay here much longer."_

"Hey Sam! We have to leave soon. Are you almost ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I just need to get a bag.Just go wait outside." Sam replied.

As she ran down the stairs to her kitchen, I walked out her front door and waited for her on the porch. She ran outside shortly after I had. We started walking back towards my house and before we knew it, we were walking up my driveway.

"I'm gunna change real quick and I'll be right back out. As soon an I get dressed, we'll go get your surprise." I said as I ran into my room, and slammed the door shut.


	5. Unbelieveable

I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I ran out of my room. Sam and I ran out the front door.

"OK, can you tell me waht my sruprise is now?? Or atleast give me a hint." Sam asked as we ran out the front door.

"OK, I'll give you a hint, and only a hint. I want you to meet my new neighbors." I told her, smiling the whole time.

"Your NEIGHBORS!!??!!" Sam yelled. "Youv'e kept me here guessing, because you want me to meet your neighbors!?!" She continued. "I'm leaving!!"

"No Sam, trust me. Just come with me." I said, quickly grabbing her arm so she wouldn't run the other way.

"OK,_signiture sam_ sigh[[haha fine." She said, giving me an angry look.

We ran next door and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Joe asked from the inside.

"It's Danielle and Sam!!" I yelled back to him.

"Hey little bro! Danielle and Sam are here!" Joe screamed to Nick. I could hear Nick running towards the stairs.

"OWW!!!" Nick said as he tripped at the top of his stairs, and falling down every single one of them. "OHH!! OUCH!! UGH!!"

"What the heck was that?!?" Sam screamed.

I couldn't stop laughing. I dropped to the ground, clutching my stomach. Sam, having no clue why I was laughing, joined me on the front porch laughing histerically.

"OWWW... ugh sigh" I heard Nick say as he stood up to answer the door.

In the background, I heard Joe laughing at Nick saying, "laughs Youv'e LITERALLY fallen for her!!!laughs" After that, all you could hear was him laughing.

As Nick opened the door, my heart stopped, and I plugged my ears with my fingers, knowing what was coming next.

As Nick opened the door completely, I slowly counted, "1,2,3..."

"AHHHHH!!!" Sam screamed. She fell, with me barely catching her. "OH MY GOD DANIELLE!! AHHH!!"

"Sorry about that..." I told Nick "This is why I didn't know how to explain this to her." I contiued.

"OH MY GO--... I mean. Hey I'm Sam." She told Nick.

"Hey Sam... I'm guessing you already know who I am." Nick said smiling.

" _signiture sam_ Yeah." She said smiling.

"So Nick, what movie are we gunna watch?" I asked him as we walked in and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Well, Joe said that he would leave once you guys got here, and we decided what we wanted to watch. So, whatever you guys want to watch, we'll get it!" Nick said smiling.

Joe came up behind the couch. "Guys, I'm leaving, what did you decide on?" He asked us.

"Drama!" I screamed.

"Comedy!" Nick yelled, mimicing me.

"Romance!" Sam screamed as well.

"Oh My!" Joe said.

We all started crazking up.

"OK, how about Click?"Sam asked us.

"Wait! I just got the BEST idea! How about The Wizard of Oz!!??!!" I asked them all. "Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My!!!!"

They all started laughing at me. Once, we were done with our histerical moment, I glanced over towards Nick. He was looking at Joe and quickly turned his head so he was now looking at the front door, signaling him to leave.

"So Sam, I'm leaving now. Do you want to go with me?" Joe asked Sam.

"Sure!!! I'd love to!!" Sam replied. As she was walking out the front door, she turned to me and lipped, _"OMG!!"_ I smiled and lipped back, _"Your Welcome!!!"_

"So, I guess it's just you and me." Nick said onceJoe and Sam were gone.

"Well, aren't Kevin, Frankie, and your parents here?" I asked him.

"No. My mom and dad are out of town with Frankie, and Kevin went out with his girlfriend Maggie. He probably wont be back until late tonight." Nick said to me.

"Oh,OK!!" I replied with a smile on my face.


	6. Alone with Jonas

_ In the car with Sam and Joe..._

"Mandy always laughs when I act stupid, I am unaware that I'm a nuisance.pause" Joe turned around and looked at Sam. "With her it's never wasted time."

"Joe!" Sam screamed, smiling and hitting him on the arm.

"OK, fine I'll stop." Joe said smiling back at her. He turned down the volume of the stereo. "So, umm... what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh... I don't know." Sam answered. "How long have you been Danielle's neighbor? She didn't tell me anything before we can come over."

"Well, we've only been neighbors with her since yesterday." Joe told her. "She came over this morning and told Nick he would get attacked if he stayed on the fromt porch. He invited her in for breakfast and then you called. She didn't know how to explain the whole situation yet, so she kept it from you and left before you saw her at my house."

"Oh, OK. I just wanted to make sure she hasn't been hiding it from me." Sam told him.

"No she didn't, don't worry. She wouldn't hid something like this from you." Joe said.

_Back at the Jonas's home with Nick and Danielle..._

"So, what are we gunna do while they're getting the movie?" I asked Nick as I sat back down on the couch.

"Umm... I don't know. we can just sit here and watch some tv..." Nick said as he sat down next to me. "...or I can give you a tour of the house. There's nothing special but still."

"Uh... I guess we can go look around the house." I asnwered him.

"OK! Follow me!" Nick said as he jumped up off the couch and started walking down the hallway.

First we went through the kitchen. Then we walked in and out of the dining room and living room. We walked down the hallway and passed the main bathroom, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas's room, and Frankie's room. We walked back around to the living room and went up the stairs. He showed me where the computer room, the guest bedroom, and the main upstairs bathroom was. We walked past Kevin's room, then Joe's room and he stopped in front of a door.

"OK, now here's my room." He said, opening the door. "So... what do you think?"

His room was absolutely amazing. His walls were painted a clean white(for now). His bed was made with a plain "Yankee" blue bed comforter with Yankee's pillows. He had a tv on the back wall. He had a walk-in closet(not huge but pretty big: ). He had his own bathroom, which was also painted the same as his bed room. He had a queen size bed and what looked like brand new dressers acroos his side wall. I couldn't believe the size of his room.

"This is amazing Nick!" I told him as I fell backwards onto his bed.

Nick didn't speak. He tried calling Joe to see where he was but... no answer. He closed his phone and fell backwards onto the bed just as I had done.

"Uhh Nick...?" I said to him, leaning up a little bit to strech up and see his face. "Do you know when Sam and Joe are spose to be back?"

"Nope. I just tried to call Joe's cell phone but he wont answer. Here, I'll try again." Nick explained to me as he grabbed his phone once again, dailing Joe's number.

"Here, I'll call Sam." I told him, grabbing my phone as well.

_ Back in the car with Sam and Joe..._

"Were here!!!" Sam screamed to Joe as they pulled up into Blockbuster parking lot.

"I know!!!" Joe screamed back to her.

"I got the gift of one liners, and you've got the curse of curves..." Sam's phone rang.

"Hold on just one second Joe, I have to answer this, it's Danielle." Sam explained as she answered the phone. "Hello?!?"

"SAM!!!" I screamed to her.

"DANIELLE!!! What's wrong?!?" Sam asked me.

"Me and Nick have been calling you both for like uhh... 5 minutes!!!" I screamed to her.

"Well I'm sorry. Joe's phone is dead, and I _obviously_ didn't hear my phone ring until now." Sam screamed back to me.

"OK, well I just wanna know about how much longer you guys are gunna be?" I asked her quietly.

"I don't know Danielle, maybe like 20 or 30 minutes. Why? Is something wrong?" Sam asked me.

"No... were just bored!" Nick started laughing in the background. "Were ready to watch The Wizard of Oz!!"

"OK... just so you know, were not getting The Wizard of Oz, were getting The Grudge. Don't you think were a little to old for The Wizard of Oz??" Sam told me.

"Yeah, I guess...fake sniff I just really wanted to watch it." I told her as I fake cried, and Nick _attempted_ to fake cry as well, even though it came out as a laugh.

"Oh stop it guys! you arent 5!!" Sam screamed. "Bye Danielle, Bye Nick"

"Bye!!!" Nick and I both screamed and then started laughing as Sam hung up.

"Wow! Hah! Sounds like they are having fun." Sam told Joe as she put the phone back into her purse.

"Well that's good! Now let's get going before they get to restless." Joe said laughing

"OK!!" Sam laughed as well.

_Back at the Jonas's home with Nick and Danielle..._

"Wow... they're having fun!" Nick said as I hung up the phone and layed it beside me on the bed. "I'm pretty sure Joe was singing!?!"

We both started laughing. We couldn't stop laughing as we sat there and kept hearing Joe in our minds. We sat up on his bed.

"Yeah! Hah! That was pretty hilarious." I said.

We sat on his bed in Nick's for a while talking. Once we heard a car pull up into the driveway, we got up and walked downstairs. We sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. The whole time we were downstairs, I kept thinking back to Nick's room. We didn't really do much but talk, but we got to know each other a litlle better.I kept thinking about how amazing it was to acctually just sit there and talk to someone like Nick. This has been the best day in my entire life.

[Nick's POV

Wow. That's all I have to say. Just from hanging out and talking in my room, I already know everything about her. I know her favorite color is pink, her favorite food is Italian Chicken, and her favorite animal is a penguin. I dont even know what to think anymore...

[Out of POV

"Guys we're back, come open the door!" Sam screamed.

"OK, I'm coming!" I screamed.

"What movie did you guys end up getting?" Nick asked.

"Well, we got The Grudge. Is that OK with you guys?" Joe asked Nick and I.

"Yeah that's fine." I asnwered back.

"Yeah..." Nick answered.

"OK! Sounds good!" Joe said.

He put in the DVD and then sat down on one of the couches with Sam. Nick and I were on a smaller couch that was next to the couch Joe and Sam were sitting on. I grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch, curled up into a ball and watched the screen as the previews began to play.


End file.
